Remus
by ColoredFlame
Summary: Remus Lupin, grandson of the same named Remus Lupin on his father, Teddy's side, and Bill weasly on his mother Victoire's side, describes himself to an audience before finding that his story has yet to be told. . .
1. Chapter 1

**H**ello, I'm Remus "Nobody" lupin. You've probably heard of my grandfather. His name was also Remus, although even though I'm named for him I've heard he hasn't much of a sense of humor. The title of this story is my name, in my handwriting. Even though I'm thirteen, I do put the numbers in. I do that so that if I put my name in first name last name format, hidden in there are the digits 1 and 5, making my age, 15.

Everybody says I'm immature, and dang it are they right. I don't even take being a werewolf seriously. I'll take wolfsbane, and on the night of the full moon, I'll creep everyone out by howling as loud as I can. Although the best part about me is that I'm a Metamorphmagus, so I can change my appearance at will. My dad, Teddy Lupin, is also one, and he's an auror. I do keep an appearance throughout all my classes. Sometimes. I did, however, recently find out how to change my appearance as a werewolf, so now I can make myself look like a fox, a bear, a _cow_, a kneazle, and all that good stuff that you probably wouldn't want to meet in the middle of the night(except the cow). And, to my satisfaction, when combined(except the cow), they give a bone-curdling howl mixed with a bone-chilling scream! The cow is just for fun.

I'm in ravenclaw, along with my two best friends, Samuel Thomas and Alice Malfoy. Alice is a rule-breaker, as her whole family, her father, scorpio, and her grandfather, the infamous Draco Malfoy, they've all been in Slytherin! I'm amazed, because she is smart, but not quite the . . . wisest. She represents the more eccentric side of ravenclaw, whereas Samuel represents the wise side. Samuel is the grandson of Dean Thomas and Samuel's Father is Dean Thomas, Jr. an acclaimed member of the ministry of magic. and I represent the smarts side. I get my smarts from being part tutored by my great-aunt Hermione.

My rival is the one gryffindor I'm not very fond of (That's a lie). His name is Sirius Potter, Grandson of Harry Potter. We're friends, but we're really competitive against one another. You could call it cousin rivalry, as he is my cousin.

My nickname, "Nobody," comes from my previously described ability to change my appearance. I can, therefore, look like anybody which makes my "Normal" appearance seem like it could also be anybody, making it, therefore, Nobody. I know that it's confusing, but I'm in Ravenclaw, so I guess wiseness and eccentricity are the same, but different in many ways.

But seriously strange stuff aside, I have a wicked sense of humor. Sometime, when I can tell that one of Alice's Practical jokes won't end up in us getting in detention, I help her do it. And trust me, some of her practical Jokes can get seriously out of hand. There was on that went something like this. It happened in our second year:

"Hey Remus! Wake up! I got an idea!" Alice yelled. I got up, thinking that she would wake up the whole dormitory. Luckily, I was the last one up. I had asked to stay over christmas, and it was the day before christmas eve. There were a good amout of people staying, although the three of us usually went home, so everyone was wondering why a group of third-years who usually went home were staying over christmas. It was a little bit into christmas break, though, so they were used to it.

Alice gave me gryffindor robes and told me to make myself look like Richard Longbottom, in my year and the grandson of professor Neville, and most forgetful person in possibly the world.

I changed both my face and my robes and went up to the gryffindor tower.

"Excuse me, but I've forgotten the password," I said to the first person who walked by, in an amazingly good imitation of Richard's voice.

"Again? Really? Fine, I'll let you in." the girl went up to the fat lady. " _muggleSanta_." she said, and let me through before going through herself and closing the portrait behind her. I went up to the second-year boy's dormitory and did what we had agreed on: put a dungbomb in each boy's trunk, wrapped in decorative wrapping paper and labeled _From Santa_.

Well, you can guess how well _that _prank went. I got detention for the rest of the year, and that taught me to be careful about agreeing to Alice's ideas. But random anecdotes aside, here's an anecdote (story) that I always tell my friends. It happens to be the unique story of how I managed to have a phoenix in hogwarts. Just a note: here it will be more detailed and truthful than in my version that I tell my friends.

I own a rare golden phoenix, my dad's a wandmaker, and I considered him the best. I asked if he could make a wand with a feather from my phoenix. He agreed, and a month later, on my eleventh birthday(August 3rd), he gave it to me, and I loved it. Eleven inches, ashwood, good for counter curses and minor to moderate curses.

My father winked and said, " It will have an instant connection to you since it's your phoenix we took the feathers from. See the unusually lighter, yellowish tone of the wood? That's because I put three phoenix feathers in, instead of one, and it's a golden phoenix, so it took an unusual golden color. Also, thanks to its connection to you, and it's increased amount of core materials, it will be unusually strong, and especially in what it's meant for. Defense against the dark arts." He leaned closer and

whispered, "And, just between you and me, there's unicorn hair covering the phoenix feathers, to give it a little more of a boost." He winked and then went back to his conversation.

And in my first year of hogwarts, it _did_ do extremely well. My problems came, however in the beginning of the second year, when my head of house, Professor Chang, wanted to examine our wand cores, for a charms lesson. I knew exactly what my wand core was, but that was what worried me. Mine would be questioned for its origins. Reluctantly, I gave my wand over to Professor Chang. She examined it closely, then asked us all to wait for a minute. I looked at Samuel Thomas, who was my partner.

"Lupin, no matter how much veela blood you have, nothing, _nothing_,will get you out of detention this time." He said, smiling.

"You know, I don't even see _how _I can get in detention. it's my wand core." I replied.

"Don't worry, once you're in detention more than fifty million times you getting used to it." Alice reassuring.

"Hark who's talking. Malfoy, I get, or I think I get, that that's supposed to be assuring, but I don't think that-"

I was cut off by Juniper Lovegood, a girl who rather obviously liked me, and blushed whenever I talked to her. She was therefore practically unable to carry out a conversation with me. She asked me to come with her to go see Professor Chang.

"I'll take him. Juniper, you stay here."

"Thank you, Samuel," I whispered to him as we walked out of the classroom.

"I suggest you look behind us. Juniper appears that she needs information too much. She's trying to get it out of Alice."

I glanced back at Alice. Juniper was pestering Alice with questions. Alice shot me a murderous look (as she was a master at doing so).

"Then we'd better not take long with this."

I nodded in agreement. We got to Chang's office and I gulped.

Samuel wished me luck, and I walked in.

"Exactly what is your wand's core, Lupin?" Professor Chang asked, obviously wanting to not waste any time.

"Golden phoenix feathers wrapped in unicorn hair," I answered.

"And the other qualities?" She questioned further.

"Ashwood, eleven inches, especially useful for jinxes, hexes, and counter-curses." I answered. The professor then asked me a few more questions, then asked if she could see my phoenix, Sage.

I sent an owl using Samuel's owl, Horn. instead of a reply, Sage came, with an unconscious Horn (the owl) on his back.

"What happened to Horn?" I asked. Sage screeched, and I rolled my eyes. I muttered something while pointing my wand at Sage. There was a yellow bang and Sage shook his head. "Thanks a lot for remembering to cast a _permanent _one before you left." Sage said. Samuel nodded before noticing Horn's apparently injured state.

"What happened?" Samuel said.

"I . . . Don't really know, actually. Hogwarts was just on the horizon, and I was following Horn, when there was a flash and Horn fell. I just barely caught him. I inquired of the owls in the owlery to know where this tower was."

There was a loud banging and we all jumped. Except, of course, for me. I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. while the other were recovering from that particular shock (Sage had lit himself on fire in shock; thankfully Horn was already off his back), I went to go talk to the person

"Alice,can you not slam the door so. . .Loudly?" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes and whispered something into my ear. I looked at Samuel, then cracked up.

"Soo. . ." I started, but Alice's look said everything. I nodded. I brought Sage and Horn to Professor Chang. Sage explained and Chang listened with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know, but I think that the 'bang' was meant for Sage. Let's keep him here 'till we know what poacher was trying to get him. Remus, we'll send an owl to your father to tell him. As for your wand, that'll have to wait." She said.

So that's how it's been since. I've had Sage at school and although he badmouths about not going outside, he's happy mostly.

As for the bang, we're not quite sure. The aurors believe it was poachers trying to catch a rare golden phoenix, but the investigation is ongoing, just in case. . .


	2. Chapter 2

"Unspeakables!" was the word that woke us up the next morning. I honestly hadn't known Samuel's voice could go that high. I had just finished writing my personal excerpt (the first piece of this story) the night before and was planning to continue. But now, unspeakables? For heaven's sake, it was just a phoenix!

I got my explanation at breakfast. Sage came with a letter for me. But instead of actually delivering it, he just told me what it said.

"message from the headmaster. Says to meet him about your . . . monthly medicine."

"Wow Sage, thank you for being polite and _not_ reading my mail."

"But it's different this time, because he says he'll need you to protect the castle."


End file.
